Alex Murphy/Remake
Detective Alexander "Alex" Murphy is the husband of Clara Murphy, the father of David Murphy, and the best friend and former partner of Jack Lewis. When critically injured on the line of duty, he was outfitted with cybernetics, effectively becoming RoboCop. Biography A honest cop fighting the war on crime in Detroit with his fellow policemen. One night, he goes to his car to turn off the alarm that goes off and suffers critical injuries from a car bombing caused by corrupted policemen under the payroll of a criminal he and his partner had been searching for. Later becomes the prototype cyborg RoboCop after his wife signs a consent form for them to save him by replacing his damaged body parts with cybernetics. Once made whole and tested of his capabilities, he goes back into active duty to rid the city of the criminals that plague it. While being efficient in bringing the crime rate down, OmniCorp, the robotics company that converted him, couldn't anticipate one diverging factor that hinders their goal to put machines on the streets of America to make them safer: There's still a man inside the machine that seeks justice. Personality Alex is a law-abiding officer of the law and does all in his power to bring criminals to justice. Incorruptible, courageous and unwavering. Once converted into RoboCop, he demonstrates fear and worry over his new condition, initially desiring to die after being shown how much of his body was replaced, but was convinced to be strong for his family. When his brain was tapered with by one of the scientists that saved his life in order to accommodate the criminal and media files that were being transferred, his dopamine levels were lowered to 2%, reducing his emotional state to that of a robotic zombie that would follow orders without fear or hesitation, bringing criminals to justice. Later, after being informed of the current state of his family by his wife, and reviewing what was happening with his son's life at school, he is able to self-restore his dopamine levels to normal and override his robotic priorities. Abilities As Alex Murphy, he carries a standard pistol for police officers and is in good shape as an officer. After a car explosion nearly kills him, he is refitted with robotic parts to save his life, including a robotic hand and legs. In addition, he carries two guns designed for him, capable of stunning or killing, and is equipped with enhanced reflexes, endurance, speed and strength, visual and auditory capabilities, as well as wireless access to the criminal database and social media. However, because he is part machine, he requires daily maintenance to both his cybernetic enhancements and remaining organics. His armor is capable of withstanding all but .50 caliber and above-type firearms. For high-speed travel, he uses a motorcycle designed for him. Relationships Clara Murphy "You say that you can save him, but what does that mean? What kind of life will he have?" ''- Clara asks the representatives of OmniCorp after hearing about her husband's injuries.'' Clara is Alex's wife. Happily married to her. When she discovers how severe the injuries to her husband are, OmniCorp convinces Clara that they can save him by converting him into the cyborg RoboCop. At one point in the film, she stops Alex from performing a pursuit of some sort and tells him that he needs to see his son. David Murphy David is Alex's son. He loves his son, yet he and his wife pay more attention to each other than they do to him. Later in the film, he discovers from both his wife and the media recordings that David saw him injured from the car bombing and was traumatized as a result of this along with being harassed at school. This encouraged Alex into overiding his system's priorities, regaining his emotions, and killing Vallon and his entire crew. Jack Lewis Jack is Alex's partner in the police force and best friend. He gets injured early in the film and again towards the end of the film. Trivia * Unlike the original Alex Murphy, whose mind was completely wiped when he was converted into RoboCop, and only until near the end does he regain his memories and free will, the remake's Alex retains his memory and free will for the vast majority of the film. * The remake's Alex is the only time in the series do they show how much of his body was actually left after the murder while it was never shown in the original films just how much of Murphy's body actually was incorporated into the cyborg body, the remake shows that only Alex's head, brain, heart, lungs, vocal cords and his right hand were the only things that could be saved. Gallery Postet-b-robocop-21.jpg Postet-b-robocop-22.jpg Ss-robocop-030.jpg 615x330_robocop.jpg Category:Individuals (remake) Category:Detroit Police Department personnel (remake)